


[Podfic] The body heroic.

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Resurrected Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, no really a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: spqr's story read aloud:The worst dreams are the good ones. The ones he doesn’t want to wake up from, where he lays in bed for long minutes begging his body to let him go back to sleep so he can feel that happiness again, just for a second.Usually those dreams are about Tony. Naked and laughing in Peter’s bed, which in his subconscious is always their bed--their bed in their apartment in their life. Peter wishes he hadn’t loved Tony so much because then maybe his sleeping mind wouldn’t be able to render him so well, but everything is in perfect, agonizing detail.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] The body heroic.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The body heroic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423850) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



> Ahhhh, I had so much fun making this! Thanks to spqr for writing and permission to podfic, and to dance at Voiceteam for helping me find a good thwip for the section breaks.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/The+body+heroic..mp3) | **Size:** 34.7 MB | **Duration:** 56:20 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/The+body+heroic..m4b) | **Size:** 27.9 MB | **Duration:** 56:20 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
